


A Goddess and her game

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Friendship, Greek gods, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's infamous hunting reputation earns him the curiosity of Goddess Artemis herself. But how far will the huntress take her games and what does Castiel have to do with any of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goddess and her game

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, notes...
> 
> 1) Any/ All warnings will be mentioned at the start of each chapter.  
> 2) I find no set timeline necessary because it's a team free will case fic. If there are canon events going to be mentioned, there will be a warning!

  
Dean really freaking hated his life sometimes.  
  
  


He hated whoever decided to make him the beacon for all that’s strange and crazy and psycho. 

 

He especially hated this moment, because when he had answered the door, he had expected to see his moose of a brother return with pie, not stare into the face of a stag.

 

He wasn’t kidding. There was an actual live stag, antlers and all. And God help him if he knew what the animal was doing in front of his motel room door.

 

“Sammy?” He checked anyway, because, well, why not?

 

Luckily, the animal did not react. It just continued to stare at him.

 

“Okay, not Sammy. That’s good. I guess” Dean mumbled, still unsure of what to do.

 

When the animal remained eerily still, Dean began to get slightly creeped out.

 

“Alright buddy, give me something here” He said to his four legged visitor.

 

Yes, talking to animals was apparently something he did now. Besides, what was the other option? Shut the door on bambi’s face? Well, grown up bambi, he corrected.  

 

“Dean, who are you talking to?” He heard from inside the room and both the hunter and his forest friend turned to stare at the approaching figure of Castiel.

 

Once Dean stepped aside, the former angel paused and took in the animal at the door.

 

“Sam?” Castiel called cautiously.  Dean mutely shook his head in a negative and saw the relieved breath exhale out of his lover.

 

“That’s good. I don’t suppose you have any idea why he is here then?” Castiel asked.

 

“I invited him. And a couple of squirrels and a few rabbits. Don’t think the bear will show up but still holding out for the zebra.” Dean answered, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “Of course I don’t have a frikkin clue!”

 

Castiel only made a face before returning the entire attention back to the animal in front of them.

 

“So how did he knock?” He questioned curiously, this time making Dean roll his eyes. How the hell was he supposed to know?

 

In any case, unlike Dean, Castiel did not stand there and gawk at the animal. Instead, he chose to step forward and extend a hand to the animal.

 

“You are extremely curious. And you should not be in a motel. How are you here?” He asked gently, his hand brushing lightly on the space between the two antlers.

 

 At least Dean wasn’t entirely alone in talking to a stray animal that showed up on his doorstep. Then again, Cas interrogated cats and had play dates with bees, so this was far less surprising than Dean’s own attempt.

 

“Uh Dean? Cas?” Sam called curiously, startling them and bambi.

 

 Castiel spared a second to glare balefully at the taller Winchester, who had just arrived in the motel hallway, before turning back and soothing the animal. For his part, Dean stared at Cas in disbelief, shaking out of it only when he saw Sam’s confused face.   

 

“Uh, well, it’s definitely not Sam then” He decided aloud.

 

“Why would you think -? What is -? There’s a stag” Sam managed, all eloquence taken out of him by the strange sight.

 

“You don't say” Dean sighed.

 

“Right, and your first thought was to check if it’s me?” Sam asked incredulously.

 

“Hey, weirder things have happened” Dean defended before eyeing the bag in Sam’s hand “You got the pie?”

 

“Dean, there’s a _stag_ at our door” Sam pointed out, bitch face firmly in place by now.

 

“Well, i’m sure Cas will ask if he wants anything to eat” Dean retorted, glancing backward to where Cas was still murmuring to their unexpected visitor.

 

“Dean, why is there a stag?” Sam questioned, exasperated by now.

 

“For heavens sake, why does everyone think i’ll know?” The Winchester demanded.

 

 Any response Sam had been about to give him was lost when an arrow shot out of nowhere, missing Dean’s head by a breath and lodging itself firmly on the open motel room door. The three hunters were instantly on guard, Sam and Dean both reaching for the weapons on their person while Cas tried to step in front of the animal.

 

“Looks like you missed your shot Katniss” Dean called loudly into the dark.

 

“I never miss” A sure voice answered him.

 

“Whoever you are, step into the light” Sam barked, his stance, like Dean’s, ready to fire.

 

“Are you actually ordering me?” The woman called back.

 

“Impossible” Castiel breathed, interrupting Dean’s comeback.

 

“Cas?” Dean checked, glancing towards Castiel, who seemed entirely too busy squinting at the dark to actually answer. “buddy?”

 

When the former angel continued to ignore him and not offer an explanation, it left both Winchesters unsure of whether or not to lower their weapons.

 

“Cas!” Dean demanded, louder this time and moving towards his partner.

 

“Yes, I - Dean, Sam, please lower your guns” Castiel answered, still sounding slightly dazed.

 

“Why? Who is the crazy chick?” Dean asked, frowning as he looked from Cas to the point he was staring at.

 

“Dean!” Castiel sounded scandalised now “You do not refer to the Goddess like that!”

 

“Goddess?” Sam parroted, his gun definitely lowered.

  
“Yes. Lady Artemis.” came the breathless answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's just a very short introduction, but I'd love to know your thoughts! :) Please do leave comments! Thank you!


End file.
